


【萨杰】笼中鸟（PWP）

by kuroba_kasumi



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroba_kasumi/pseuds/kuroba_kasumi
Summary: 一只被抓到的小麻雀打算用一些手段换些酒来喝……





	【萨杰】笼中鸟（PWP）

    今天的大海风平浪静，咸湿的海风带着点清爽的腥气，将船只的风帆鼓满。甲板随着船员的踩踏吱呀作响，刷子和木头的摩擦声让人牙酸。在沉默压抑的井然有序环境中，隐约有歌声传出来，那是个高昂的少年声线，带着夜莺鸟一样的灵动，调子多变的海盗歌谣冲散了甲板上方的紧张感，有的人甚至随着曲子用脚尖偷偷打起了节拍。

    和谐的场景被冷酷的脚步声打断了，看到船长到来的船员们立刻恢复职位，低头避开对方严厉的扫视。Salazar一路走到歌声传出来的地方，皱了皱眉，背着手沿着楼梯下到甲板下。

    那里是监狱在的地方，生锈的铁栅栏后的一大堆干草上，正躺着一个少年，翘着腿叼着草叶在哼歌。

    Salazar手中的剑和栏杆碰撞出尖利的声响，把躺着的人激得一下子坐了起来，大敞开的领子里挂着的一堆小饰品丁零当啷地想起来，他看了看门外的人，咧开一个微笑：“你好啊，长官！”

    Salazar追捕这只该死的麻雀已经有六个月了，中途好几次差一点抓到他，最后还是让人溜了，一路上损失了三艘子舰，如果不是亲眼所见，他如论如何也不会相信带领着那帮穷凶极恶海盗的船长竟然就是眼前这个看似人畜无害的少年。

    但是他不是，他也一样是名海盗，无论皮囊如何底下的灵魂都是一样腐朽和贪婪，虽然Salazar必须要承认，当对方在桅杆间高喊着命令上下跳跃时，隔着望远镜对他做鬼脸吐舌头，叫嚷着嚣张的词语时，他就像一只活泼的麻雀，叽叽喳喳着所有能够点燃他怒火的话。

    Jack Sparrow。

    他把这个名字深深地刻在自己的猎物榜榜首。

    初战时船只擦身时的那个身影和眼神曾经让他可耻的失神，并为之付出了惨重的代价，但他并没有放弃抓捕对方，而且这次他不会再犯同样的错误了。

    他大费周折，终于把这只海鸟关到了笼子里。Jack的手下丢下他仓皇而逃，典型的海盗，无耻，自私，Salazar毫不惊讶。

    他想不通的是为什么对方即使被关起来，却还过得嚣张而悠游自在。

    Jack已经翻身拍掉背上的稻草，凑到了栏杆边上，眯着眼睛笑着吐出一个词：

    “Parlay？”

    “不。”Salazar垂眼看着他，“我不是海盗，我们没有这种待遇。”

    “真可惜。”Jack夸张地耸耸肩，“我还想要几瓶酒呢，你们这是虐待囚犯。”他歪了歪头，贴得离Salazar更近了点：“也许您能帮我这个小忙？”

    很奇怪的是，也许是因为年轻，本来应该是恶臭不堪的肮脏海盗，Jack的身上却只有海盐加上一点点奶香味，还有在稻草里滚出来的柴禾味道。

    “是什么让你觉得我会帮助你，海盗？”

    “就只是几瓶朗姆，长官，求求你了，又不是什么大事。”Jack伸出舌头舔了舔自己的红润的嘴唇，眼底闪动着一点狡诈的光，“我可以做任何事情来交换。”

    Salazar不动声色地压下自己的表情，从他们第一次见面起，这只聒噪的麻雀总是有方法拨撩他的情绪，不是让他暴怒就是令他煎熬，他的喉结动了动，突如其来的燥热让他皱起眉。

    这只是个海盗，一个该死的、低贱的、龌龊的海盗。

    但是他是Jack Sparrow，fucking Jack Sparrow，没有人能够拒绝他。

    Jack敏锐地捕捉到了对方的变化，轻佻地嘻嘻笑起来，沿着栏杆慢慢跪下去，眼神带着暗示性地扫过Salazar的腰间：“长官？你要是那么想也可以，we pirates are up for anything。”

    那个词语召回了Salazar的一点理智，pirates are pirates，无论有着多迷人的性子和皮囊，都是要死在绞刑架上的恶徒。

    但是Jack隔着栏杆伸出手指来在他的海军制服胸口打转，笑得一脸恶作剧成功的表情：“你想杀光所有的海盗吗？长官，你要用您的那根西班牙老二杀了我吗？”

    Salazar倒吸一口冷气，多年混迹风俗店的Jack毫不收敛的调情轻易就能让他欲火中烧，但他必须要保持理智，他和Jack斗了太久了，以至于他了解对方的每一个劣根性。他只是在骗他，想法设法地要逃出这个笼子而已，海盗的话不可信，Jack Sparrow的话更不能信。

    但Jack站起来后退一步，三下两下蹬掉了自己的裤子，过长的白色衬衫遮住了他的半个圆润的屁股，结实的腿因为常年套着长裤而显得不一样的白，赤裸的腿上还踩着高腰的小皮靴。

    “哦，长官。”Jack笑得像个小恶魔，无辜地背起手大大方方地对着Salazar站好，“您的牢房漏水，我的裤子被海水浸湿了穿着不舒服，您不会连这点都要禁止吧？”

 

该死的海盗，去他的理智，去他的什么安全须知，这是Salazar唯一的想法。

当他失去控制地托起Jack的身子把他压在墙上啃咬他的脖颈，不顾Jack抗议的叫喊打了他的屁股把人扛回船长室的时候，他脑子里已经什么也没想了。

在一切失控前，Salazar还有最后一点逻辑思维，他把Jack手腕上的镣铐固定在了床头的铁柱上。

Jack遗憾地叹了口气。

但下一秒他就没有悠闲的机会了，整个人被翻过去面对着舱壁压在墙上，后颈被牢牢按着无法挣脱。Salazar很享受这种在他的猎物身上留下齿痕和红印的感觉，他会操他，但是不会吻他，这理所当然，他只是个囚犯，是个海盗。

他必须时刻提醒自己这一点。

但他本来也没打算对这个总是算计自己的小混蛋心慈手软，既然他敢惹火，就应该自己承担后果。Jack被他略显粗暴的动作弄得发出了难受的闷哼，但更多的还是诡计得逞的窃笑。他不止一次看到Salazar脸上无趣又古板的表情，能够撕掉这位海军的面具让他感受到了无比的成就感。

但很快他就得意不起来了。

趁着对方在他腰际捏弄的时候，Jack偷偷回过头去瞄了一眼，瞬间就后悔了，是他的问题还是你们西班牙人的尺寸都这么吓人的？他突然就有点怀念英国海军了。

好吧，他也没跟英国海军睡过，但最起码他们会被他耍的团团转，而不是像现在这样——

“嗷！”后颈被人狠狠咬了一口，Jack抗议性地去瞪身后的人，却被Salazar的一个眼神镇压了。

海神波塞冬啊！他看起来像个凶狠的恶灵，Jack偷偷咽了口口水，头一次体会到作茧自缚的含义。

“别走神。”Salazar命令道，然后压低了Jack的上半身，让他维持着一个高翘的臀部的屈辱姿势。年轻海盗的身体柔韧度相当的好，手腕上的锁链随着动作发出当啷的声响，给这一幕增添了一份情色的意味。

“你喜欢朗姆酒是吗，小麻雀？”

在这种时候听到这种问题的Jack本能地感觉到了不妙，但是他的后颈被人死死压住动弹不得，只能发出几声紧张的呜咽，他听见酒瓶被从窗边柜子上拿起的声音，然后是软木塞弹开的声音，然后……

冰冷的酒液沿着他的脊背浇了下来。

“嘿！这太过——唔！”不知道是想抗议对方的举措还是在抱怨朗姆酒被浪费，Jack的声音随着Salazar沾着酒液的手指滑入身体的动作戛然而止，酒精带着热辣的感觉侵袭着他的肠壁，直接被黏膜吸收的刺激感要比直接饮用容易醉人一万倍，头晕目眩的感觉伴随着身后手指的搅动漫延到全身。

海盗从来不需要什么舒适和温柔，即使Salazar的动作再怎么粗暴，Jack的身体还是跟着可耻地起了反应，前端早已高高翘起亟待抚慰，但双手被锁链缠在床头动弹不得，只能故意大声地喘息着来提醒背后的人。

Salazar早就看穿了他的小把戏，反而对他更加不闻不问起来，Jack用带着情欲的不满的眼神回头去看他，像他们每一次交手时那样出言挑衅：“长官，您也不想让我以后出去到处说您技术不好吧？是不是？”

Salazar低笑起来，原本整齐束在脑后的黑发垂下来几缕，解开了扣子的军服里露出完美的肌肉，样子看起来该死的性感。

“你不会再有机会出去了。”他简单地戳破了Jack的激将法，干脆地加进第三根手指。Jack低叫一声又倒回了原地，背后的酒液沿着脊背淌到了他的肩头，他苦中作乐地努力扭过头去把残存的朗姆酒都舔到嘴里去，时隔多日尝到了酒的滋味让他觉得怎么都值了。

也许，可能，大概，跟性感的西班牙佬来一发也不算什么了。

Jack他爹带孩子的时候把人往烟花巷的小姐姐们怀里一扔就去赌场了，见识的多了，导致Jack从很小的时候起就已经对这种事见怪不怪了，而且扭扭捏捏也不是他的风格，他一直就是个诚实的享乐主义者。

Salazar难得好心地为他做扩张的时候，Jack就自己摆动着腰去找能让他舒服的地方，那副放荡的样子彻底磨掉了海军的最后一点耐心。他抽出手指，在Jack的屁股上又抽了一巴掌来教训他的不听话，然后掐住他的腰。

“Now, pirate.”他说，“Please me.”

 

这位军官在床上的风格和他的战斗一个样，快、准、狠，不给敌人留任何活路，小海盗就算嘴上功夫再厉害也是个没有经验的小白，很快就被干到连连求饶，那张平日用来吐出各种讽刺的嘴现在除了尖叫和呻吟什么也说不出来。聒噪的麻雀终于安静了，这让Salazar心底产生了另一种快感。

但Jack永远是Jack，哪怕自损一千也要在口头上占据上风，很快就继续了他作死的道路，被撞得断断续续地还要继续去撩拨对方：“啊哈……再、再深点……嗯…就是那……用力，capitán…………”

最后那声船长他故意用了西班牙语，Salazar低吼一声，自暴自弃地又一次栽在了这只麻雀手上，抬起手扯着Jack的头发把他拉到自己身边，把脑子里给自己立的那些规矩都忘了个干净。他捏住Jack的下巴，狂热地吻住了他，咬破了他的嘴唇，舌尖从牙齿舔到上颚，不放过任何一处领地，朗姆酒的香气和辛辣漫延开来。

是的，这就是他的东西，他的猎物，他的小海盗，他的小麻雀，从见面的第一次起，他就想把他关在只属于自己的笼子里，让他美妙的声音只为自己响起。

就连死亡，也只能由他亲手给予。

Salazar将Jack翻了个身面朝自己，把人抱起来让他骑在自己身上，然后趁着Jack为了那个吻而发愣的时候扶着他的腰又一次进入了他。这个姿势插的更深了，让Jack被逼得眼泪都下来了，呜呜咽咽地搂紧他的脖子，任由对方在他的体内穿刺。船只随着海浪颠簸，晃动的船舱让每一次进入显得更加深入和彻底，Jack仿佛被扔到了颠簸在浪涛里的小舟上，在快感的大海里无措地浮沉着。

终于开恩的Salazar咬着Jack的唇瓣撸动他的性器，小海盗没多久就交代在了他的手里，高潮带来的痉挛让他夹紧了后穴，害得Salazar也跟着一声低咒在他身体里射了出来。

“这瓶酒的代价也太大了，长官，这不公平。”Jack因为疲惫语气都软了不少，像撒娇一样在Salazar耳边迷迷糊糊地念叨着，然后合上眼睛直接趴在他身上睡了过去。

这个小恶魔睡着的时候倒是挺像个天使。

看到Jack前胸后背上密布的吻痕和齿印，还有腰部和大腿被自己掐出来的青紫痕迹，Salazar心软了半分，放任Jack在自己的床上睡下了。

明天再说也不迟，他把他的囚犯搂在怀里，贴着他躺了下来。

 

第二天，唤醒Salazar的是船体的颠簸，他没用上三秒钟就意识到了现在的情况，他身边早就空了，手铐不知道被怎么解开的垂挂在床头，桌子上的钱袋不翼而飞，旁边的两瓶朗姆酒意料之中地不见了，甚至连带着最重要的海军战略图也不见了，船侧的木舟少了一艘，而没有一个值班的船员能说清楚这艘船究竟是什么时候丢的，而Jack Sparrow又是怎么无声无息地从沉默玛丽上逃掉的。

Jack the sparrow。Salazar在心底狂怒地反复念着这个名字，他抽出腰间的剑狠狠扎在了桅杆上，吓得他的大副都一缩头。

“去追！去找！”Salazar狠狠一拳砸在船栏上，“我要把这些该死的海盗全部杀干净！”

 

“船长！您回来了！”

终于荣耀而返的Jack受到了船员们一致的热烈欢迎，自从Jack和他们说他要故意被抓去偷张地图出来，他们就一直在约定地点等着。从开始下注赌Jack哪天回来，到下注猜Jack死没死，最后甚至聊到具体是怎么死的、尸体还剩多少、下一届船长怎么选等敏感问题上，还好Jack及时回来了，不然很有可能会面临非常尴尬的场面。

毕竟他的大副已经把竞选词都写好了。

“拿去，我们现在去龟岛。”半路把那两瓶朗姆酒全喝了的Jack现在走路歪歪扭扭的，他找了个火药桶躺在了上面，对着他的船员们指手画脚，“那有个老头，嗝，愿意用这张图换沉船金币的藏宝图，等我们找到金币——嘿，小子们，我们就都发达了！”

船员们发出了欢呼，开始各司其职。大副敏锐地发现平时恨不得风骚地把衣服扣子解到腰的船长今天老老实实一路系到了脖子，还总扶着自己的腰，他贴心地问道：“船长，您是扭到了吗？需要我帮您敷点草药吗？”

“敷个屁！”Jack一下子弹开了，翻着白眼，“滚去开船，哪那么多废话！你船长我没允许之前你不许跟任何人说话！去去去！！！”

 

“我就说那个西班牙佬想睡我们船长，我赢了！”某位独具慧眼的船员当天晚上一人包揽了赌池里的所有金币。  
End.


End file.
